crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Mounts
Mount Window At the top of the mount window, there are eight slots available to store mounts. Only three of these slots are available without needing a Stable Expander which costs 350 crystals (in the item shop). By clicking on the picture of a mount, a set of information is made available. Hovering over the mount's icon will provide a comprehensive overview of their information as well as how you obtained the mount. Note that mounts have levels, experience, and upgrades. Leveling a mount will not upgrade it and upgrading a pet will not level it. Upgrading mounts will be further discussed below. Mount Types Solo A general mount. Cannot be ridden by more than one person or while in battle. Battle Useable during battle. Two Player A mount able to carry two people anywhere and can battle. Transforming Transforming takes a fixed amount of Mount Upgrade Tokens (75 crystals from the item shop) or Greater Mount Upgrade Tokens (125 crystals from the Item Shop) per attempt. Each attempt has a low chance of transforming a mount. Transforming changes the appearance of the mount and increases its potential aptitudes and speed. Some upgrades change the mount's type(s). Leveling Leveling your mount takes a fixed amount of Purified Crystals per click. The amount of Purified Crystals used per click can be told by going into the mounts screen and looking at the quality of the mount. Each click adds 1 experience to the mount, which needed experience corresponds to the current level of the mount (Level 1 takes 1 click to get to Level 2, Level 2 takes 2 clicks to get to Level 3, etc.) The amount of Purified Crystals is fixed per type of mount, but vary depending on the type of mount. Each level adds a certain amount of aptitudes and speed. The level does go away when the mount is upgraded, and stats do not transfer upon upgrading. Each mount can reach up to the level of 20. List of Mounts '' One Person |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Black Panther | style="text-align:center;"|Solo | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|210 | UPGRADE (Baby Turtle ) Requires 5 Mount Tokens ~5 tries | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Rabid Raccoon | style="text-align:center;"|Solo | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|210 | Main Quest line - Lvl 30; Misc Items Vendor - Aurora Point for 5G | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Mystical Scorpion | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|220 | COMBINE (Black Panther & Rabid Raccoon ) Requires 12 Mount Tokens 5-10tries | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Battle Stallion | style="text-align:center;"| Solo | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|220 | Main Quest line - Lvl 43; Misc Items Vendor - Bloodfang Village for 10G | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Battle Bear | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|230 | COMBINE (Battle Stallion & Mystical Scorpion ) Requires 24 Mount Tokens 10-15tries | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Gorilla Titan | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|9 | style="text-align:center;"|240 | Battle Bear + 36 Greater Mount Upgrade Tokens 15-20 tries | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Gryphon | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|17 | style="text-align:center;"|250 | style="text-align:center;"| Gorilla Titan + 38 Greater Mount Upgrade Token 20-25 tries | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Hellwing | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|27 | style="text-align:center;"|260 | style="text-align:center;"| Gryphon + 40 Greater Mount Upgrade Token 25-30 tries | style="text-align:center;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;"|Gilded Battle Stallion | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|29 | style="text-align:center;"|265 | style="text-align:center;"| Hellwing+ 42 Greater Mount Upgrade Token 30-35 tries | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Kilin | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|270 | style="text-align:center;"| Gilded Battle Stallion + 44 Greater Mount Upgrade Token 35-40 tries | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Super Taotie | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|31 | style="text-align:center;"|275 | style="text-align:center;"|Kilin + 45 Greater Mount Upgrade Token | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Super Jiyaori | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|32 | style="text-align:center;"|280 | style="text-align:center;"|Super Taotie + 50 Greater Mount Upgrade Token | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Super Kyubi | style="text-align:center;"|Battle | style="text-align:center;"|33 | style="text-align:center;"|285 | style="text-align:center;"|Super Jiyaori + 60 Greater Mount Upgrade Token | style="text-align:center;"| |} Two Person |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|White Tiger | style="text-align:center;"|Two Person* | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|240 | 25 Therion Tokens + Genbu + Hellwing Dragon hunt (temporary) | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Seiryu | style="text-align:center;"|Two Person* | style="text-align:center;"|10 | style="text-align:center;"|260 | style="text-align:center;"| 75 Therion Tokens + White Tiger Black Dragon Hunt (temporary) | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Great Phoenix | style="text-align:center;"|Two Person* | style="text-align:center;"|25 | style="text-align:center;"|280 | style="text-align:center;"| 150 Therion Tokens + Seiryu Black Dragon Hunt (temporary) | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Kylin | style="text-align:center;"|Two Person | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Current unobtainable | |} * = Currently the only way to obtain Two Person mounts is by getting Therion Tokens through the Dragon Hunt. These tokens may be exchanged with Ronna the Adventurer in the Tree of Life. '''Special Mounts' These mounts are only available through special events. All mounts in this section are bought in the item shop and are available for a limited amount of time. |- | | style="text-align:center;"|Super Mashi Maro | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Cannot be obtained | style="text-align:center;"| HP +32.5% Attack +31.2% Defense +40.0% Heal +35.6% |- | | style="text-align:center;"|Fiery Condor | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|268 | style="text-align:center;"|4999 Crystal in Item Shop | style="text-align:center;"| HP +56.0% Attack +45.0% Defense +58.0% Heal +50.0% |- | | style="text-align:center;"|Frigid Dino | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|268 | style="text-align:center;"|4999 Crystal in Item Shop | style="text-align:center;"| HP +56.0% Attack +45.0% Defense +58.0% Heal +50.0% |- | | style="text-align:center;"|Drago | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|260 | style="text-align:center;"|2999 Crystal in Item Shop | style="text-align:center;"| HP +54.0% Attack +42.0% Defense +56.0% Heal +48.0% |} Mount Item Codes One Person Mounts Two Person Mounts Special Mounts Category:Beastiary Category:Mounts Category:Event Item